warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. The Second Prophecy Roleplay The Battle Lavenderheart nervously looked around camp as the Dark Forest and FireClan streamed out. "No! It...its...too early! They came early! HELP US, STARCLAN!" She yowled. Stars shot out of the night sky ant turned into cats. "We heard your call, Lavenderheart. We. Have. Come. To. FIGHT!" Dawn meowed. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 15:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh my StarClan I nearly wet myself when I saw your post, 4pinkbear. I'm just going to say Lightning and Snow rounded up Nightstar, Oceanwave, Goldwing, Roseheart, Lionstorm, Mooncloud, Icywind and Crowstorm from Future TimeClan to fight. Sorry for caps lock use.) Hikari and Zoey came back through a portal, Sunsetstar returned, Lightningheart and Snowheart came with a few warriors and medicine cats, and Phoenixfeather stood at the ready. "Where are the others?!" Zoey gasped. "Warning the Clans!" Snowheart realized. Phoenixfeather tilted her head back and yowled "ALL PROPHECY CATS RETURN TO DAWNCLAN STAT! TEAM DARKFIRE HAS COME! WE MUST SAVE THE CLANS!" Hikari led Lightningheart and Snowheart's group into the battle, Zoey and Sunsetstar following. Unsheathing her claws, Phoenixfeather tore into the battle. Lightningheart grapped with a black tom, while Zoey was holding her own against a white she-cat. "You'll never win, Darkfire!" Hikari yowled. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 16:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Um, hey Dawn is my cat. Don't use her without permision, peez.) Shadowglare, Charonflash, and Dusktime emerged from the warrior's den, eyes flashing. Riku bounded towards them. "Team Darkfire has come!" he hissed, and the slender she-cat nodded. "We must team together and fight. Will you join us, Riku while we fight?" Charonflash mewed, flicking her silver and brown tail. Shadowglare unsheathed his claws with a hiss. "Riku, don't you have darkness and shadow abilities?" he asked, black fur fluffing up. Riku nodded. "Yes, I can produce them and control all aspects of them. Why?" "Because I can bend them." he mewed. Riku flinched. "Well...Dusktime." Riku mewed, standing up straighter. "Can you take off this band of fabric for me?" The muscular brown tabby nodded, and sunk his teeth into the back of it. It came undone. Charonflash couldn't stifle a gasp at Riku's eyes, which were almost pure black, with the faintest tint of green. Whisps and streaks of shadows were constantly pouring out of them. He looked fearsome. "Let's go, Shadowglare." Riku said, and lept into the battle, shadows curling around his claws. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 16:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Please, people, don't make me nearly wet myself! xD I was scared from Riku's description, and that did not help with 4pinkbear scaring me with news the battle was beginning today! And Nightmareheart calling Phoenix Firestar is his way of taunting her) Phoenixfeather was suddenly bowled over by a black tom with a red muzzle and white ears. His blue eyes pierced through her. "Nightmareheart!" she gasped. "Nice to see you, Firestar!" Nightmareheart taunted. Phoenixfeather mentally froze. "Fight him, Phoenixfeather! He's only trying to throw you off!" a voice ordered. Phoenixfeather blinked back into reality and scored her claws across Nightmareheart's belly. "You're soft!" the black tom hissed. "I maybe soft, but I'm not a trickster!" Phoenixfeather yowled. An image flickered into her mind of a SkyClan cat leaping with strong hind legs. She shoved Nightmareheart off with her hind legs. The tom landed neatly on his paws. He reared up and leaped at Phoenixfeather. She rolled onto her back, claws waiting and scratched the tom's belly. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 16:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry ^^) Charonflash glared at a slender dark gray and white she-cat as she lept over Dusktime. She smiled as she saw the small body of the silver she-cat. "Hello, Charonflash. I am Irisshade." She hissed. "I don't care! You're a dark forest cat, I don't follow you!" Irisshade's ice-blue eyes darkened with fury. "Then I will kill you, and claim you when you die!" she hissed, and lept onto Charonflash. Riku, who had just sent Comettail running, heard Charonflash cry out. He turned around, hissing, and sent a ferocious shadow over to the evil she-cat. It wrapped around her, and she yowled in fear. "W-what kind of socerery is this?!" she cried, and Riku smirked. "Mine." he said calmly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 16:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's fine.) Zoey noticed Riku, Charonflash and a cat wrapped in a shadow. For the first time, she saw Riku's eyes. Black with a hint of green. She didn't feel scared; in fact, she fell deeply in love with the tom. Sending a white tom screeching, she leapt onto the cat and recognized Irisshade. Looking at Riku, she meowed, "Shall I finish her off?" Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 16:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku nodded. "Do whatever you'd like with her." he said with a smile. Irisshade trembled. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 16:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wish you knew better, Irisshade," Zoey meowed sneakily. She bit sharply into Irisshade's neck, a fierce move even for a former kittypet. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 16:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Irisshade cried out, and flung her back paw into Zoey's underbelly, digging her claws in. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 16:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey ignored the pain and sank her teeth deeper into Irisshade's neck, not letting go. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 16:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Irisshade let out a pained growl, and lost conciousness. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 17:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey didn't let go until she was sure Irisshade was dead (again). She stood up and yowled in joy. Meanwhile, Phoenixfeather was finishing off Nightmareheart. He was losing energy quickly. Phoenixfeather leapt onto Nightmareheart and pushed him down to the ground. Nightmareheart glared at her one last time. "You piece of foxdung!" he hissed. "At least I'm a cat of honor. Good bye, Nightmareheart," Phoenixfeather growled before ripping Nightmareheart's throat out. He let out a choked cry. "No...it's all gone...darkness..." he collapsed, dead again. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 17:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku let out a relieved sigh. "Good job, Zoey!" he purrred. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 17:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey leapt off Irisshade and approached Riku. "Riku...I have a confession to make," she admitted. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 17:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. And Whisperpool has the last showdown with Mapleshade) Whisperpool spotted Mapleshade holding down Phoenixfeather, holding up her paw for the final blow. "NO!" Whisperpool bounded towards Mapleshade, knocking her aside. "Why, you little..." Mapleshade landed a blow across Whisperpool's face. The ginger-and-white she-cat snarled. "I gave you a choice. Follow me or die." "N-never!" Whisperpool struggled, but Mapleshade gave her a cruel blow on her muzzle. "Prepare to d-" Whisperpool heaved and threw Mapleshade off balance. "I'd never follow you. Never. Now no future, innocent, young cats will ever be controlled by you..." Whisperpool's claws slit Mapleshade's throat. "No, no..." whispered Whisperpool's old adversary, finally defeated. [[User:Mistfire|'Mist'eh]]Wants a cupcakeh! 17:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ﻿The Traveling Adventure (BC I want to know if Lavenderkit can have Whisperpool for a mentor and Faolankit can have Phoenixfeather?) Lavenderkit's eyes lit up and the cats teleported. They found themselves at the edge of the island in the sky! "Lavenderkit! Where are we?" Whisperpool hissed. Lavenderkit blinked at giggled. "The edge of CloudClan's island, silly!" She meowed. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 18:44, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku flicked his ears with annoyance. "It's good that we don't have to get up here ourselves." he said, and adjusted his band when he noticed a faint plume of shadow whisping out. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 20:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- A rush of wings could be heard, and Softheart, Keimeiflight, Fushigiheart, Hayaifeather, Senkoulight, Chiribirch, and Kuroblade flew up to them. Softheart carried Mysticdawn, while Kuroblade carried Morningfire. "Hey!" yelled Fushigiheart. "Why didn't you get us! We could've flown some of you. Luckily Softheart noticed you were leaving. We couldn't catch you, so we flew up here. Lucky for us that we're fast. Otherwise we wouldn't have found you." Her tail twitched in slight anger. ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 21:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lavenderkit sighed. "Sorry! It was my fault! I teleported a few cats myself!" Ironstar looked at her in confusion. "Wait, Ironstar? How did you get here?" The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 21:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku snorted. "He must have come with us, or had someone fly him up here. Unless he can fly himself." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Okay, so I decided that Whisperpool gets Lavenderpaw and Faolanpaw is Phoenixfeather's. Is this okay?) "Nah. All of you are wrong. I climbed up some massive vines hanging from the island. Knowning CloudClan hates tresspassers, I cut the vines after making it to the top." Lavenderpaw then sighed. "Interesting." Riku meowed. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 22:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Even if you say BC, I would prefer if you not borrow my characters, ok? That's for everyone. Not trying to be rude, I just don't like it.) Riku started to figet. "I wish I was back down on the ground with Zoey and Hikari...." he mumbled. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Okay, I won't borrow yours, Elorisa, without permission) Suddenly, the bushes began rustling. "Freeze, Intruders!" A she-cat hissed. Thrusheyes, Windlion, and Iceshine leaped out of the bushes, Bluewing behind them. Phoenixfeather froze for a moment. "Bluewing!" Phoenixfeather meowed. "How do you know my name?" Bluewing hissed. "Your younger brother, my mate, Smokemist, told me about you." Bluewing sighed. "Smokemist, huh?" "Yep." "Is this whole group here because of my daughters' prophecy?" Bluewing meowed. "Y-yes.... how did you know?" "Well, of course they told me. Plus, they told me about every cat they saw in their vision. You guys are just like those cats. Can my girls joi nyour traveling team? I will just tell Tinystar that they went for a walk and they said they will be back by moonhigh, before the Gathering!" "Sure!" Phoenixfeather mewed. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 23:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku sat up, tail bushed out, then sat back down when he realized they weren't a threat. "Times like this I wish I could take this band off." he said glumly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar quickly vanished then reappared with Hikari and Zoey. "Okay, now that we have pretty much every cat, where do we go first?" Phoenixfeather wondered. "More importantly, what about leadership?" Hikari asked. When Phoenixfeather gave the loner a "What do you mean by that?" look, Hikari explained, "I mean, who's going to lead us? Do we share leadership, or does one of us lead us all? Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:12, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think we should share leadership." Riku mewed bluntly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I agree. Each cat has its strength and weaknesses, and we can cover each other's weaknesses should it come to that," Zoey agreed. "Now, where should we go next?" Phoenixfeather asked. "Maybe we should go to the Crystal Pool? Hikari, I heard Xemnas say you're something of a medicine cat, and if you can speak with StarClan and learn what happens next, then we have an idea on what to do, at least," Snowheart suggested. "We all have to agree. All in favor of going to the Crystal Pool, say mouse," Hikari meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 01:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mouse." Riku said, flicking his tail. "Even though I have no idea what the Crystal Pool is." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 02:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I give permission for Faolankit to be mentored by Phoenixfeather!) "It's where medicine cats meet. Mouse," Zoey meowed. "Mouse," Snowheart meowed. "Mouse," Lightningheart conceded. "Mouse," Phoenixfeather meowed. "Mouse," Sunsetstar meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 02:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How about you?" Riku mewed, jabbing his tail in the general direction of the other cats. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 02:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If you don't want to go, say rat," Hikari meowed. Quickly, she added, "Mouse." Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 02:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku let out a soft yawn, and curled into a ball while waiting for the other cats, tail over his nose. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 02:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mouse," said Fushigiheart quickly, followed by Keimeiflight, Softheart, Mysticdawn, Morningfire, Senkoulight, Chiribirch, and Hayaifeather. After a long pause, Kuroblade said, "Mouse." ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 22:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I don't know if Lavenderkit and Faolankit are apprentices yet, so sorry if they aren't already) "Okay, that leaves...Ironstar, Iceshine, Thrusheyes, Windlion, Lavenderpaw, and Faolanpaw. Do you guys agree?" Hikari asked. Before Zoey could say anything, Phoenixfeather shook her head, mouthing the words, "Don't sway them." Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku let out a long sigh, and started to groom himself while he waited. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on, you guys, we don't have all day. We need to decide this now," Lightningheart reminded, lashing her tail angrily. Phoenixfeather sighed. Meanwhile, Zoey looked over the edge of the clouds. If you can believe it, she was impressed. "We're ''that high up?" Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 12:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lavenderpaw's eyes glittered. "Mouse! Lets GO already!" the violet she-cat mewed. Iceshine meowed quietly, "It would be a good idea to leave. We should stay there all night, to dream." Windlion shook her head as rain hit her forehead. "Let's get a move on. I will volunteer to fly 3 cats at a time. Lavenderpaw, Faolanpaw, please carry two cats down with you each." "NOO!" Faolanpaw hissed, then his eyes began to glow. "I will teleport us there!" he meowed. "Okay!" Lavenderpaw squeaked, and the two's eyes glowed. "Oh, brother." Lightningheart hissed. "Weeeee!" Faolanpaw cried as a portal opened and sucked them in. Even Bluewing was, who had turned to leave. ... "Crystal Poooool! We're gonna see the Crystal Pooooool!" Lavenderpaw mewed. "Yes, Lavenderpaw. Just calm down a tad, okay!" Whisperpool meowed with slight irritation. There it was, a shining pool under the stars. On the ground in front of it, was scratched in a small yellow star mark. Lavenderpaw and Faolanpaw giggled and each held out their left paw, and turned it over. Phoenixfeather gasped. It was the star mark! It was on their paws! They both touched it once. "I wish for all to be legendary Star Cats.... legends of the stars..." Lavenderpaw meowed sternly to the mark. Then everybody fell to the ground, asleep. ... (After this post, you can make your own "Star Cat" ceremony for your cat to become one. BUT IT MUST BE A PART OF THE PROPHECY! Even if they don't know they are in the prophecy yet, they WILL get this strange dream, and wake up with the Mark of the Stars. ) Petalwish and Tigerslash were in a dark cave with specks of light ahead. They ran through the endless tunnel until a cat stood there. "I am Bearstar, former DawnClan leader. As a part of the Prophecy of Time and Space, I want you change you into Star Cats, legendary heros who contain every power known to catkind." He meowed calmly, his brown fur steady. He touched noses once, and a star mark appeared on their paws. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 23:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC big time. I'm having fun with this! :D) Zoey awoke to see row after row of ThunderClan cats around her. Of course, to her, they were still wild cats. A handsome fire-colored tom with green eyes approached the young kittypet. "Welcome, Zoey. I am Firestar, a former ThunderClan leader when there were four Clans. I give you the power of a Star Cat. Use it well, young one," Firestar meowed, touching noses with the black she-cat. A star mark appeared on her front right paw. "Th-thank you!" Zoey thanked. Snowheart woke to see past TimeClan cats around her. By her side was Lightningheart. Navystar and Timestar approached them. "Welcome, Lightningheart, Snowheart. We give you the power of a Star Cat. Use it well to defend your Clan," Timestar meowed, touching his nose to Lightningheart's and Navystar touched his to Snowheart's. The two she-cats nodded in thanks as the star mark appeared on their front right paw. Sunsetstar came to her senses to see TimeClan cats around her. A pink she-cat with a red heart on her chest and blue eyes came forward. "I am Lovestar, a leader before you, Sunsetstar. I grant you the power of a Star Cat. Use it well, dear leader," Lovestar meowed, touching her nose. The star mark appeared on her left paw. Sunsestar meowed a thank you. Hikari woke to see countless StarClan cats. A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes came forward. "I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan. I give you the power of a Star Cat. Use it to save all you love," Bluestar meowed, touching her nose to Hikari. The star mark appeared on her right paw. Hikari purred in gratitude. Phoenixfeather came to her senses and saw DawnClan cats around her. Starling came forward. "Phoenixfeather, welcome. I grant you the power of a Star Cat. Fight wisely, my sweet," she meowed, touching her nose to Phoenixfeather's. A star mark appeared on her right paw. "Thank you, mom," Phoenixfeather thanked. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Fushigiheart and Phantomsoul are in a second prophecy together that sort of intertwines with this one. It will not be mentioned until later.) Fushigiheart woke up in a cave. Jayfrost stood in front of her. "J-jayfrost!" she yelled. "Yes it's me, young one," replied the gray tabby-and-white she-cat. "I now grant you the power of a Star Cat. Be wise with your choices, young one." The star mark appeared on Fushigiheart's right paw. She thought about Phantomsoul, and wondered if he could become a Star Cat. ''Not likely, she thought. Mysticdawn and Morningfire awoke to see their mother, Sorceress, in front of them. "Mother!" Mysticdawn purred. "I thought you were in the Dark Forest?" said Morningfire. Sorceress smiled. "I am trapped there, yes, but StarClan has given me and Tigerheart the ability to turn others into Star Cats. Now, you two are now granted the powers of the Star Cats. Be careful, fore everyone is not who they seem." The star marks appreared on their right paws Keimeiflight, Hayaifeather, Senkoulight, Chiribirch, and Kuroblade looked up at the almost identical dark brown tabby toms in front of them. The only difference was that one of them had a torn ear. "Greetings. I am Bramblethorn, and this is Tigerheart," said the tom without the torn ear, Bramblethorn. "I may be stuck in the Dark Forest, but I can give cats the abilities of a Star Cat. We now grant you five the power of the Star Cats. Use your powers wisely, and don't fall for Tigerstar's tactics like I did," said the one with the torn ear, Tigerheart. The star marks appeared on their right paws. Softheart looked at the dark brown she-cat walking toward her. "Hello, Softheart," she said. "I am Briarlight. I give you the power of a Star Cat," said Briarlight. The star mark appeared on Softheart's right paws. "Be brave, even when hope seems lost." ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 01:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku looked down at his paws. "No...." he murmured. "No. I don't want to be a Star Cat. One torturous ability is enough for me." he said, backing away. A small, pretty, glossy, pale pinky-gray she-cat padded up to him. Riku sniffed. "Heart?" he asked. The she-cat nodded. "Yes, Riku. I was going to make you into a Star Cat, but I respect your decision." Heart murmured, touching noses with her son. Riku smiled. "I'll miss you." he whispered, and he though he could even feel her sadness as she faded away. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 02:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC I am just gonna say everyone, with the exception of Riku, got Star Cat powers. I am perfectly fine with Riku not being a Star Cat! That was his decision.) Everyone awoke back in their own camps. Petalwish got to to her paws and yawned. She swiftly padded into the apprentice den. "Hiroshipaw!" She whispered excitingly. "Yeah?" He whispered back to his mentor. "I need to talk to you. Now." She whispered. She shuffled her paws until the young golden tom stepped out. "What?" He yawned. She saw his Star Mark in the blink of an eye. She held out her paw and turned it over. He gasped, and held out his. They stared into eachother's eyes. Tigerslash padded out. "We have to tell someone." He meowed. Phoenixfeather quietly padded out. "Follow me. I know everyone else with these marks." "Okay..." Petalwish quietly followed Phoenixfeather. Faolanpaw and Lavenderpaw followed quietly behind. Windwillow, belly round with another litter, came over and followed silently behind. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 14:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku sighed, and padded away from the rest of the group, and climbed into a sturdy tree. He dug his claws softly into a branch, and curled into a ball, tail over his nose. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 14:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC I respect Riku's choice entirely. Truth be told, I think it's great at least one cat isn't a Star Cat ;)) Once the cats were out of camp, Phoenixfeather motioned for them to stop. "Okay, first things first, we'll have to teleport to the Organization's camp. Hikari is one of their members, and since Zoey is no longer a kittypet, she's most likely going to be with Hikari. As for Sunsetstar, Lightningheart and Snowheart...they're TimeClan cats, so either they returned to their camps or are nearby," Phoenixfeather meowed. At once, Sunsetstar, Lightningheart and Snowheart blundered out of the bushes. "Come on, Lightningheart! It's not that bad!" Snowheart was meowing. "And I don't care! I didn't chose for this!" Lightningheart hissed. "Lightningheart--" "NOT NOW!" Lightningheart spat as she darted away. Snowheart and Sunsetstar looked upset. "What's wrong?" Phoenixfeather asked. "Lightningheart's been upset since she found the mark on her paw. She's acting like she's been turned into a badger, for StarClan's sake!" Snowheart answered, lashing her tail. "In any case, what should we do next? Hikari and Zoey I'm not worried about, to be honest, but Lightningheart is part of a prophecy. If she denies her fate, it could lead to the end of us," Sunsetstar worried. "Agreed, but maybe Lightningheart needs alone time," Phoenixfeather suggested. When Snowheart opened her mouth to protest, Phoenixfeather reminded, "I know she's your sister, but perhaps she's stressed. Becoming a Star Cat isn't exactly the best thing in the world." Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 14:43, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku's ears pricked up. "We're going back to The Organization's camp?" he mewed, sitting up. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 14:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, mainly to get Zoey and Hikari. Right now, I just want to get this prophecy over with so I can be a normal warrior again," Phoenixfeather admitted. "Should I talk with Lightningheart?" Snowheart asked. "Yes. She'll need her kin with her." Phoenixfeather's eyes clouded with pain and she looked down, studying her paws. It was painful for her to talk about her kin. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 15:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku nodded, and lept down from the tree. "Then let's go." he mewed, and started padding in the direction of his camp. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 15:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) At once, Zoey and Hikari blundered out of the bushes. "We heard our names. Everything okay?" Hikari asked. Phoenixfeather sighed. "Lightningheart's officially gone Bluestar-insane," she meowed. "No, she hasn't. She must know the gravity of our fate ahead of us," Sunsetstar reminded. Phoenixfeather nodded in acknowledgement, when her vision was swept away. She now saw in front of her FireClan and the Dark Forest, claws unsheathed, eyes blazing with cold fire. A black tom with a red muzzle, white ears and cold blue eyes strode forward. "Puny Clan cats. Not even worth our time," he sneered. Tigerstar came forward. "Indeed, Nightmareheart," he agreed. Phoenixfeather yowled in fear, breaking the vision. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 15:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku's ears flicked up in alarm. "Phoenixfeather! Are you ok?" he mewed. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 15:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather stood gasping until she heard Riku's voice. "I...I saw the Dark Forest and FireClan. Tigerstar and Nightmareheart were talking about how easy it was to kill Clan cats. This must be what we must do," she answered. "Destroy the Dark Forest cats and FireClan?!" Hikari gasped. "Wait, Nightmareheart? He's a past warrior from TimeClan!" Sunsetstar recalled. Phoenixfeather nodded, scared. "Tigerstar has visited me twice now. He wants me to join them..." she admitted. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 15:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't." Riku said, ears flattened to the back of his head. "Misery will follow you if you do." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 15:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather straightened. "I know. I've been loyal to DawnClan, even if I've barely had any rest. I've heard tales of Tigerstar's evil schemes, of how he tried to destroy the Clans time and again." Lowering her voice, she admitted, "Maybe they want me because I'm descended from Firestar." Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 15:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Whisperpool hissed. Tigerstar's name struck a chord in her that gave her pain. "My ancestor, Ivypool, was visited by Hawkfrost. And last night, Mapleshade walked in my dreams." Phoenixfeather gasped. "What did she tell you?" "That if I went with her, she would give me my very own prophecy, instead of having to share it." Whisperpool gave a bitter laugh. "But haven't I heard enough stories about the Dark Forest decieving every little cat that came their way?" [[User:Mistfire|'Mist'eh]]Wants a cupcakeh! 16:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather forced herself to remain calm. "Whisperpool, don't. I'm sure pratically every Clanborn cat-no offense, Zoey, Hikari, Riku-has heard time and time again the deeds those cats did to earn them a place in the Dark Forest: Tigerstar tried to kill Firestar, and so did Hawkfrost, Ashfur and Brambleclaw tried to murder Squirrelflight, Crowfeather tried to kill Leafpool, Thistleclaw was...crazy, and the rest. Joining them would mean giving up the right to be a Clan cat, much less even one from a heroic Clan like DawnClan," she reminded. "I've heard of them, actually," Hikari admitted. Zoey nodded to acknowledge she wasn't offended. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 17:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku sighed. "How does a cat who's not in a Clan get into StarClan?" he asked, sitting up. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:09, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well...cats who didn't belive in StarClan, like Cloudtail or Mothwing, got in because they were loyal to their Clan throughout their lives. It all depends on how you serve your Clan or Tribe or whatever you belong to," Sunsetstar explained. "Didn't Barley and Ravenpaw go to StarClan?" Phoenixfeather wondered aloud. "They fought against BloodClan twice and helped any cat who was going to the Moonstone. They deserved to," Lightningheart guessed. "All in all, it depends on your loyalty towards you and your allies," Hikari finished. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:09, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That makes sense." Riku mewed. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What do we do now?" Zoey asked. "First, let's hear Lightningheart out. She must be terrified of her fate," Hikari suggested. "Then one of us should each go to a Clan and warn them of the Dark Forest and FireClan rising yet again. If they don't believe us, we'll have to show them our star marks and show them the threat is real," Phoenixfeather planned. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:47, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku twitched his whiskers. "Well, I can't. I'll have to be persuasive to convince them then." he said with a smile. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:50, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded. "As before, if you approve, say mouse. Mouse," she added. Hikari, Zoey and Sunsetstar said mouse. Snowheart came back with Lightningheart. The two she-cats meowed, "Mouse." Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mouse." Riku said, licking one of his paws. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mouse," replied Fushigiheart and her siblings, shortly followed by Softheart, Mysticdawn, and Morningfire. ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 23:09, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC I hope you don't mind if Whisperpool shows her bond with Lavenderpaw, her first apprentice? For some reason, I feel as if Phoenixfeather is kind of a motherly figure to Lavenderpaw and Faolanpaw. I like it! At the near end of the Darkfire Battle, All the prophecy cats will hold up their Star Marks, Riku can just hold up his paw, it'll work, and the cats will all form a giant lion made of pure energy. Then, they will destroy Tigerstar and send him to Dark Hallow, which I will make later, where cats go once their first spirit is destroyed, and where they will live without any contact to living cats ever again. There are two sections of Dark Hallow: Good and Bad.) Lavenderpaw purred. "Mouse." Whisperpool purred and licked her apprentice's cheek. The young violet-colored she-cat was to become a warrior later. The smart young cat had learned it all - in just 3 days! Amazing! Faolanpaw had done well, too. Because of their unusually fast growing rate, the two young cats had become smarter than the average apprentice. Lavenderpaw then sighed. "What is the matter, Lavenderpaw?" "I-I know that I am only more intelligent then usual because..." "Because, Faolanpaw and I learned to be warriors all in that dream from StarClan recently. They asked us if there was one Star Cat power we didn't, or couldn't have without StarClan's power and magic... and I asked for wisdom. Faolanpaw asked for extreme strength, strong as Tigerstar's. They split our new powers. We got wisdom and strength, but I will NEVER use my strength or powers to harm innocent cats. I will scare them away, but not ever hurt them." Faolanpaw stepped out of the bushes, Phoenixfeather at his side. "We heard you. Alll of us did." Phoenixfeather mewed. She put her tail over Lavenderpaw's shoulders. "It's fine, Lavenderpaw, that you don't want to use your powers for hurting other cats. I understand perfectly fine. Nothing to be ashamed of!" Phoenixfeather purred. Lavenderpaw lightened up a bit. "Burrstar said you could pick your warrior names. Faolanpaw already decided on his." Fushigiheart mewed excitingly. "He's gonna name himself Faolanwolf! I really like his name! I bet your name will be cool, too!" Fushigiheart meowed. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 23:56, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The last post made me smile :) Though, I wish Phoenixfeather would actually kill Tigerstar. I'm fine with it, though, since I will let my Phoenix beat up Nightmareheart :D) "Now, if we all agree, let's teleport to a different Clan each and warn them," Phoenixfeather meowed. "I will warn TimeClan's present," Sunsetstar volunteered. "Snowheart and I will warn our TimeClan," Lightningheart offered. "I can warn the Organzation," Hikari meowed. Zoey volunteered to go with. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fushigiheart nodded. "I will warn WingClan and CloudClan with Kuroblade," she said. "You just want to moon over Phantomsoul while we're in WingClan," mumbled Kuroblade. Luna Ravenclaw 00:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather gently flicked Kuroblade's ear with her tail. "Now, now, we can all contribute one way or another. If anyone doesn't want to go, then go to DawnClan and report back to Burrstar," she meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BTW, my siggy says Luna Ravenclaw in symbols) "I'll take DragonClan," said Chiribirch, ready to take off. "I'll warn DuskClan," said Mysticdawn quietly. Fushigiheart had already flown off with Kuroblade. Luna Ravenclaw 00:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Nice. Reminds me of some anime character.) "Don't forget ShadeClan, PearlClan, WolfClan or GhoulClan. And MachineClan's under the Dark Forest's control," Sunsetstar reminded. "Once we're done warning the Clans, we should meet at DawnClan's entrance," Phoenixfeather suggested. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's actually a tribute to Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter books/movies. Ravenclaw is her house at Hogwarts.) "I can take a few extra," said Keimeiflight. "I was going to GhoulClan, FeatherClan, and LeapClan with Morningfire." Senkoulight, Hayaifeather, and Softheart spoke this time. "We'll take PearlClan, WolfClan, ShadeClan, SplashClan, and any other Clans we see along the way. We'll also warn any loner or rogue packs we see." Luna Ravenclaw 00:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ah.) Phoenixfeather nodded. "Good. Those who aren't going to any Clan, loner or rogue pack, let's head to DawnClan and tell Burrstar," she announced. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Whisperpool scuffed her paws. "Could I go to CreekClan and SeaClan with Lavenderpaw?" Snowheart nodded. "Of coure. They deserve to know, too." Lavenderpaw bounced around Her mentor's paws eagerly. "When do we go, Whisperpool?" Whisperpool gave a tired smile. "At dawn." [[User:Mistfire|'Mist'eh]]Wants a cupcakeh! 01:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku shook himself out with a shiver. "I'll go to DawnClan." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I feel like my cats are the leaders. Sorry! D:) "I'll come with Riku, then," Phoenixfeather suggested. Facing Sunsetstar, she reminded, "Remember to warn TimeClan's past. The Dark Forest could strike at any time, literally." Sunsetstar nodded. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Since Lavenderpaw is Whisper's apprentice, can I roleplay her for the duration of her apprenticeship? BC) Whisperpool woke to the sound of an excited squeal. "Whisperpool, COME ON!" Lavenderpaw tugged at the silver she-cat's tail with thornsharp teeth. "Owch, leggo me!" Whisperpool wrenched her tail free. "We're leaving..." she called to the rest of the patrol. Snowheart faced Whisperpool. "Have a safe journey. And remember, SeaClan is already slightly aware of this threat. It might offend them if they think you think that they're weak." Whisperpool nodded, her last cries drifting on the warm breeze. "Good luck!" [[User:Mistfire|'Mist'eh]]Wants a cupcakeh! 00:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Sunsetstar, Snowheart and Lightningheart vanished as a ball of light swallowed them up, while Hikari tore open a portal with her claws and entered it, Zoey following. Phoenixfeather watched as the cats headed towards the Clans they were supposed to warn. She thought about her vision, and frowned. If Tigerstar was bent on destroying the Clans, she would have a say in that. And a painful say indeed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- *(The battle begins...now. Roleplaying during the battle will be done here. Remember, its no fun if you win right away!) Lavenderheart's eyes glowed. She shook Phoenixfeather awake. "Phoenixfeather! PHOENIXFEATHER! THE DARK FOREST IS COMING WITH FIRECLAN RIGHT NOW!!! WE HAVE TO SUMMON STARCLAN AND THE PROPHECY CATS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 15:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Whisperpool heard Lavenderheart's cries. She spotted FireClan racing towards them. Phoenixfeather's hackles were raised. "I-I can hear them!" she mewed, her eyes wide with terror. [[User:Mistfire|'Mist'eh]]Wants a cupcakeh! 16:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather unsheathed her claws. "Come at me, Darkfire. I'll be ready. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 16:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG